rohonlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Berserker
Berserkers are wild nomadic men, most roaming the Baladus Plains and residing in Schnai Village. Blood and steel are all they know and understand. The lust for battle burns within them. Because of their savage nature, they are known as the fiercest fighters in the land of Derlith. General Information * If you seek high phyiscal damage and do not care for casting spells, this is the class for you; not only are berserkers the hardest hitting class in the game but they are also known as the toughest when it comes to taking damage. * With his brute force, a berserker starts off a battle by bashing his opponent senseless, putting them into a momentary daze. * They are able to go berserk during combat (hence his namesake), heightening his senses and increasing his strength. * Despite his brawn, a berserker may still be swift enough to dance circles around his enemies, confusing them. * Strong training in the arts of fighting turns berserkers against magic. They do not believe in casting, for pure strength should easily overrun petty magic spells. * Along with heavy plate armor, they can block, parry, and riposte to defend themselves from attackers and cause extra damage. Armor type: Plate Restrictions: No magic points. Summary of Skills: Bash, Berserk, Circle. Benefits from Stats Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. * Strength: Since berserkers are completely dependent on their fighting skills, this should be where most of your points are distributed. More STR, the higher blows you'll hit for. * Constitution: Along with strength, CON is another important stat for berserkers. They are unable to heal through magic, and thus competely depend on their HP pool for absorbing damage. If you plan to tank your damage more than depend on circle, CON should be the next choice of point distribution. * Dexterity: Skills such as dodge and circle are based on DEX. These are more routes of damage prevention to replace the ability of magical healing. If you plan to avoid damage by keeping your enemy stunned more than bet on absorbing with immense amounts of health, DEX should be the next choice of point distribution. * Piety+intelligence: It should be clear to you that both of these are useless for a berserker. They are not magically inclined in any way, and thus should not benefit from points in these stats at all. Playable Races Suggested = ^ Natural Infravision = ^ Barbarian, Cambion^, Dark-Elf^, Dwarf^^, Elf^, Gnome, Goblin^, Half-Elf, Half-Giant, Half-Orc, Halfling, Human, Kataran^^, Kobold, Minotaur, Ogre, Orc^^, Seraph, Tiefling^, Troll^^ *Because berserkers cannot cast spells, picking a race with infravision is probably the best choice. But if you do not mind about no natural infravision, both barbarian and half-giant are good races to pick as well. Tips on Playing Start off by doing the low level quest of Rollo and Abdul. The experience should work nicely for a few levels. Besides the quest, you can hunt in Highport Square or the lower mobs in Highport Campus. I strongly recommend working on saving throws once you are at level 7 especially since berserkers dont have intelligence, therefore reflect-magic spells/potions aren't very effective. They also don't heal, there for having saving throws to minimize the intake of damage is really important. For starters kill curators in the Highport museum for spell saving throws. Once your high enough, try killing sprite fathers in Druidwood for mental, and spell saving throws. Level 10 would probably be a good start at sprite fathers. For traps you can try the snake pits in Highport sewers. Make sure you have invisibility on. Another area you can try is the assassin guild over in Gnomebarrow. If you are working on breath saving throws, try fire eaters in Highport square. They breathe, and are at quite a low level. If you want to work on poison/disease saving throws go kill harried veterinarians over in back the Woodinville clinic. Once they poison you, just rest up at the clinic next door. In your low teens level, the docks is a rather good place to work up experience. If you can get small group together, you can venture out to places like Breakwater Point and try white shark. Other ares for low level areas that you can try are iron guard's dwarf mobs, Sigil vault, Highport Aramon temple. Once you are in the high teens you can get a group and kill werewolf sires. Make sure you are wielding silver. Stay closer to a cleric, they can be your best allies. Now would be a good chance to go perm hunting also. There are a good amount of perms in/around your level. Seagull over in Breakwater Point is a great place with the right amount of support. You can get good xp there until your low 20's. Fishers in Bergen is also another great place. When you're in your 20's you will have enough hp to venture out and join any groups. Stay close to a healer and you'll do fine. You can try out pirate island, the kataran tomb, An'honi island, Oakspire, iron mines, and many other areas. Also by now you should be really tight on money. Screaming skulls in the Highport Graveyard is a rather good place - just make sure to bash the skulls. Training Locations * Levels 1-7 ** Highport: Gladiatorial Pits, located in the southeast portion of the city. Directions from Highport Clinic: e, s, e (x8), s, go pits, then south into the Pit of Death. Trade scalps with Bolchock the Vile. ** Sigil: Look for the Dragon Warriors bar on Saint Street, west of Arak Avenue. Trade scalps with Dachmund the Strong. ** Oakspire: Go to the barracks on the Ethenear Platform and look for the practice arena. Trade scalps with Garducht the Fierce. ** Gnomebarrow: Head to the Gnomebarrow Barracks near the south gate and find the small arena. Trade scalps with Kelveric. ** Ruhrdan: Find the rusted archyway on the eastern side of the city and look for the gladiator pits. Trade scalps with Kazarag the Vile. ** Caladon: Look for the gladiator school north of the Imperial Square. Trade scalps with Eraennor. ** Level 2-3: Kill a tribal warrior, and look for his scalp. Trade the tribal warrior's scalp for a red key, which you can use to unlock the red door and train. ** Level 4-5: Kill a half-giant gladiator, and look for his scalp. Trade the half-giant's scalp for a blue key, which you can use to unlock the blue door and train. ** Level 6-7: Kill an armored gladiator, and look for his scalp. Trade the armored gladiator's scalp for a yellow key, which you can use to unlock the yellow door and train. * Level 8+ ** Schnai Village: Barbarian Sporting Pits in Schnai Village, northeast of Highport. Once you arrive in the appropriate leveling room, you will have to defeat the leveling perm who blocks entrance into the training room.